A Thousand Miles with Jay
by SylviaCater
Summary: This is a preview chapter to the sequel of "Harry Potter and The Daughter Of Hogwarts." This takes place a year after HArry, Ron and Hermione gradute from Hogwarts. Please Read and review =)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own Jay (Sort of, you see why when I finish "The Daughter Of Hogwarts" and write the sequel) and Sylvia, All the rights to "A Thousand Miles" by: Vanessa Carlton and the record company to put the song in stores and stuff like that.  
  
Song Fic- This is a chapter to the upcoming Sequel to "Harry Potter and The Daughter Of Hogwarts", in which the title is unknown at this point, I'm thinking of making the title "A Cowering Heart" but it doesn't seem to fit.  
  
  
  
This is my very first song fic, and after seeing song-fics so many times, and since I had an idea for one, I decided to do one.  
  
Song- "A Thousand Miles" By- Vanessa Carlton  
  
Preview-A Thousand Miles with Jay  
  
Sylvia looked around the crowd, she held her registration reply letter for The Magick University of Witch Craft And Wizardry, and a letter for Nitro and Skye back home, thinking Harry again as she headed toward the owl post.  
  
'Makin' my way down town,  
  
walkin' fast, racin' past  
  
and I'm homebound.'  
  
Then, Sylvia looked into the crowd, seeing someone she recognized. Jay. He was melting away into the crowd, she followed him.  
  
'Just starin' blankly here,  
  
makin' my way, makin' my  
  
way, through the crowd.'  
  
Sylvia pushed her way through the crowd, hoping to reach him before he disappeared completely into the crowd. She watched him as he walked, but, some how, he reminded her of Harry. She stopped again, watching Jay disappear into the crowd, she sighed, and continued toward the Owl Post, thinking of Harry again.  
  
'And I need ,you,  
  
and I miss you,  
  
and now I wonder,'  
  
Later, it was night time, and Sylvia was sitting on the roof of the burrow, watching the stars, then closed her eyes, thinking of Harry again.  
  
'If I could fall,  
  
into the sky,  
  
do you think time,  
  
would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know  
  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you,  
  
tonight.'  
  
"Sylvia?" Sylvia opened her eyes and looked behind her, Jay stood there. "What are you doing?" Sylvia looked back at the sky.  
  
"Thinking," She said, "About Harry, it just, doesn't seem, right, that he's gone...."  
  
  
  
'It's always times  
  
like these when I think  
  
of you and I wonder  
  
if you ever think of me.  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
and I don't belong livin' in  
  
your precious memory'  
  
  
  
"Everything's like that." Jay said, sitting down next to Sylvia, "After someone dies, everything changes, and it take a while to get use to." Sylvia felt hot tears come to her eyes as she looked up at the starry sky.  
  
  
  
'Cause I need you.  
  
and I miss you, and  
  
now I wonder'  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to put him behind me.." Sylvia said, looking over at Jay. He Smiled, and replied,  
  
"You shouldn't put Harry behind you, it's the past you put behind you, not the person in it." Jay hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say next, "If you put the person behind you, then you'll still have the past to follow you around, but it you put the past itself behind you, then the loss of the person is forgotten, because you can never put someone behind you, because they'll always be here," Jay said, putting a finger to his head, then put a finger to Sylvia's heart, "And here." Sylvia smiled, took Jay's hand, and looked back at the sky, closing her eyes, seeing Harry, smiling back at her.  
  
  
  
'If I could fall into the sky,  
  
do you think time would  
  
pass me by, cause you know  
  
I'd walk a thousand miles,  
  
if I could just see you, tonight'  
  
Sylvia went though her memories of Harry, remembering all she could, the Rave in Dares, how he saved her from the castle the first time she met him, smile laughed as she remember what Nitro said after watching Harry in a Quidditch match for the first time, ~ "Man Harry! You sure are one hell of a Quidditch player." ~ Jay was right, she had to put the past behind her, not Harry, or else she wouldn't be able to get on with her life, having to lug the past around instead of Harry.  
  
'I, I don't wanna let you know,  
  
I, I drown in your memory,  
  
I, I, don't wanna let this go,  
  
I, I, don't.'  
  
The next day, Sylvia began to feel better about Harry's being gone, remembering Jay's words as she walked around town, looking for places to go for her school supplies, then, she saw Jay again, he was outside Gringotts, just coming out.  
  
'Makin' my way down town,  
  
walkin' fast, racin' past  
  
and I'm homebound.  
  
Just starin' blankly here,  
  
makin' my way, makin' my  
  
way, through the crowd.'  
  
Sylvia was about to run after him again, but stopped.  
  
'And I still need you,  
  
'and I still miss you,  
  
and now I wonder,'  
  
  
  
Sylvia thought for a second, thinking about Harry, but then realized, Harry would want her to be happy, and not worry about him.  
  
'If I could fall, into the sky,  
  
do you think time,  
  
would pass me by?'  
  
Sylvia smiled, and ran toward him, yelling,  
  
"Jay! Hey! Jay!" Jay looked up, and saw Sylvia, then smiled, meeting up with her.  
  
  
  
'Cause you know  
  
I'd walk a thousand  
  
miles if I could just  
  
see you'  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Jay said smiling,  
  
'If I could fall, into the sky,  
  
do you think time,  
  
would pass me by?'  
  
Cause you know  
  
I'd walk a thousand  
  
miles if I could just  
  
see you'  
  
"I was just think about you."  
  
"Really?" Sylvia gasped, surprised, but happy.  
  
"Yeah, I was worried about you." Jay said, putting a hand of Sylvia's shoulder. Sylvia smiled, he was seemed so reassuring and calm.  
  
'If I could just, hold you.'  
  
"Everything okay?" Jay asked. Sylvia stood up next to Jay, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him  
  
"Yeah," Sylvia said, "Thanks to you"  
  
'Tonight' 


End file.
